Middle Birthday
by Alice Vega
Summary: Hinamori and Hitsugaya decide to have a middle birthday! Poor Hitsugaya has no idea what to get her. A HitsuHina oneshot. Please read and review!


**A/N: **Hi all! This is a oneshot I just wanted to do, since I really had no inspiration to write the 3rd chapter to my other fic, _Crystal Waltz._ (But no worries, I already know what I'm going to write about for chapter 3 so stick with it!) Btw, this takes place after Aizen's betrayal. And like my other fic, I'm having Ichigo play role as fifth division captain.

I got the idea from the manga/anime, _Kodocha_. And just to let you know ahead of time, I WAS counting the number of days accurately, but you know how many days are between June 3, 2005 and December 20, 2006? I thought I was going to die. So I did it a fast way and counted the months. I ended up in March 2006, then from there I just started from the first, and the 31st and counted inwards. I ended up with March 15 and 16, so I just chose 15 (with no significant reason why). So thus, Hitsugaya and Hinamori's middle birthday is March 15. (in this story anyway, lol.) If you want to precisely count the number of days and tell me when the real day is, please do so. :3

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, I don't own Bleach. Yada yada yada.

Okay so sorry about my incessant rambling up there. XD I present you, _Middle Birthday_! Douzo!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori yelled as she barged into his office. Hitsugaya was in the middle of his daily paperwork, while his vice captain, Matsumoto, lounged around on the couch drinking sake. Matsumoto looked up at their visitor and smiled.

"Hi there Hinamori-chan," Matsumoto greeted.

"Hello Rangiku-san!" Hinamori replied, then turned her attention to the agitated prodigy. "Hitsugaya-kun! You'll never guess what I just discovered!"

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya replied in a cool tone, setting down the paper in front of him to turn to her. Yes, he had a lot of paperwork to finish and probably chatting with his childhood friend wasn't the best choice at the moment, but how can he turn down a chance to catch a glimpse of her angelic smile directed at him? "What is it?"

Hinamori held up a magazine she was reading. "This!" Hinamori gestured. "Rukia-san gave it to me. She got it from the living world."

"And…?" Hitsugaya urged her to continue.

"It has a lot of interesting stuff in here," Hinamori continued, as she flipped through the pages. "Ah! Here it is! I wanted to show you something!" she exclaimed as she showed him the article. Matsumoto, also curious, got up from her couch to see what Hinamori was making a fuss about.

"Middle birthdays?" Hitsugaya and Matsumoto said in unison. "What's that?" Matsumoto asked.

Hinamori cleared her throat to give them the explanation. She was pretty excited considering this was probably the only time she gets to explain something Hitsugaya doesn't know already. "Well, it's something girls do in the living world, but guys can do it too. It's between two people. You find the exact day that's between the two people's birthdays, and that's what's called a Middle Birthday!"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stared at her absorbing the information.

"That sounds pretty interesting," Matsumoto responded. "It's double the presents, double the parties, thus, double the sake!" she happily concluded.

Hitsugaya stared at his vice captain. "You and your sake…" he muttered. He looked to Hinamori. "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I want to have a middle birthday this year with you!"

"You guys just celebrated my birthday last month. I don't need anymore celebrations in honor of me."  
"Oh Taichou, don't be silly! This sounds like fun. Plus you get to share a special day with Hinamori-chan, which is always a good thing, ne?" Matsumoto added along with a wink.

"C'mon Hitsugaya-kun! You get to share a special day with me!" Hinamori begged, completely oblivious to Matsumoto's obvious hint to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya's face turned a light shade of pink. He turned his back on both women to hide his face. He cleared his throat and prepared himself for what he was getting himself into. "Fine."

"Yay!" Matsumoto and Hinamori celebrated. Hinamori jumped up and flung her arms around Hitsugaya and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Shirou-chan!"

Hitsugaya's pink blush deepened to a crimson red. "H-H-Hinamori! Get off!" Hitsugaya resisted as he tried to shrug her off. She let go and smiled at him. "And don't call me Shirou-chan!" he added.

"Hai hai Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori playfully nodded. She took out a small calender and proceeded to counting. "Okay so my birthday is June 3rd, while Shirou-chan - I mean Hitsugaya-kun's - birthday is December 20th," she thought out loud. A few minutes later, with the help of Matsumoto, they found out their middle birthday.

"March 15!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Okay I'll give the heads up to everyone else about the party. You two just worry about presents," Matsumoto slyly added and walked out of the room, leaving Hitsugaya and Hinamori alone.

"Presents…" Hitsugaya repeated.

"Well of course! It is our birthday after all," Hinamori reminded. Her happy expression then faltered to a worried one. "Is that going to be a problem…?" she asked sadly.

"No, of course not!" Hitsugaya replied quickly. _I made her sad. Smooth move, Hitsugaya._

Hinamori gave a reassuring smile. "All right then. I can't wait! I'm going to start working on your present soon. Don't worry, you're going to love it!" she said, while skipping out the door.

_Crap… I don't know what to get her… Well it has to be good – no, GREAT. Hinamori deserves the best._ Hitsugaya thought to himself, then resumed his paperwork. _Besides, March is two months away. I have plenty of time!_

Two months later…

_Crap. It's already March!_ Hitsugaya thought, as he mentally beat himself up for procrastinating on what he was going to give Hinamori for their middle birthday. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to give her, so he resorted to asking people for suggestions. Which can be a good thing, but in this case, not.

(A/N: In italics and/ or parenthesis are Hitsugaya's thoughts)

**First: Matsumoto (_after all, she's my vice captain)_**

"You should get her some lingerie."

"WHAT!" Hitsugaya responded with his face turning as red as a tomato.

"I'm serious! Girls like that."

"I think only your kind does…" Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

"What was that Taichou?"

"Nothing. Nevermind Matsumoto…"

**Second: Ichigo (_he should know something about his vice captain by now_)**

"How the hell should I know? She's your girlfriend!" Ichigo yelled. Hitsugaya turned red out of frustration and embarrassment.

"She's not my girlfriend…"

"Yet," Ichigo said as he cut him off. Hitsugaya turned his head and folded his arms.

"Fine fine… how about giving her some jewelry or something? Girls like that."

"But Hinamori doesn't wear any jewelry," Hitsugaya explained.

"Then she can start when you give it to her, you dumbass," Ichigo retorted, then noticed the temperature in the room dropped. "Hey! Don't get all pissy right now! I'm the one helping you, aren't I?"

Hitsugaya stopped and turned away walking towards the door.

"I don't get a thanks?" Ichigo called out before he left. Hitsugaya turned and gave his famous icy glare, then left the room.

"Gosh, that kid's too uptight," Ichigo thought aloud, and returned to finishing up his paperwork.

**Third: Kira and Renji _(Well these two were her classmates back in the Academy… they should know a thing or two)_**

"Aw, so you two are officially together, huh?" Renji exclaimed, slapping Hitsugaya on the back.

Hitsugaya glared a I'm-a-higher-rank-than-you-so-back-off glare to Renji, causing Renji to step away. Renji turned to Kira for support.

"Well, I think you should write her poetry. Girls love a guy who writes poetry," Kira explained.

"Then why are all the girls afraid of you?" Renji smirked.

Kira's face faltered at Renji's comment. He regained himself and thought of more suggestions. "Do something romantic. Whisper sweet nothings to her, smile your best smile," Kira continued. Hitsugaya stared at him incredulously.

"Hey, you're the one who asked for help," Renji stated.

Hitsugaya sighed. _This is hopeless. None of these suggestions sound perfect…_ "Thanks anyway," he said before turning around to leave.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Kira called out before Hitsugaya left the room. Hitsugaya stopped to listen.

"You shouldn't worry so much about what to get Hinamori-kun. She would love anything you got her," Kira explained. Hitsugaya stood there for a moment, nodded, and proceeded to walking out the door.

"Man, no wonder it's easy to beat you up. Stop being all touchy-feely. It's pretty creepy," Renji said, as he too got up to walk out the door.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
March 15th finally arrived, and unfortunately, Hitsugaya didn't end up getting Hinamori a present because of his strain of trying so hard to get her a present. Captains and vice captains all came to the tenth division to party. (Well, only the ones who like these occasions) One would think the party went on till next morning, but it in fact, ended around 8 PM, due to the fact that almost everyone passed out from drinking sake. Hitsugaya and Hinamori, being the only ones sober, were left to clean up. When they finished, Hinamori took out a present from her robes and handed it to Hitsugaya.

"Happy middle birthday, Shirou-chan! I hope you like your present," Hinamori said sheepishly as she stared at the ground.

Hitsugaya ignored the use of his pet name and proceeded to opening the gift. When he opened the box, his eyes widened at what it was.

"Do you like it? I made it myself…" It was a handmade Hyourinmaru plushie that was wrapped in an also homemade, baby blue and white scarf. Hitsugaya was truly touched at his gift. He let out a little chuckle, considering that both objects were done poorly, but nonetheless it came from her and he loved it.

"Thank you Momo. It's nice." He turned to her and gave a small smile, then remembered he had no gift for her. "I'm truly sorry… I didn't-"

"Get me anything?" Hinamori finished for him. He stared at her with eyes full of worry and regret.

"I'm sorry Momo-"

"Don't apologize Shirou-chan! Yeah, I'm kinda bummed you didn't get me anything, but everyone told me how hard and frustrated you were to get me the perfect gift. Rangiku-san, Kurosaki-taichou, and even Kira-kun and Abarai-kun told me you went up to them for help," she said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Hitsugaya turned his head to avoid eye contact. _Damn them… why did they have to tell?_

Hinamori frowned at his expression. She walked up to him and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. She blushed madly as she stepped back and stared at her feet. Hitsugaya also blushed madly as he stared at her, and brushed his fingers against his cheek that she just kissed.

"What was that for…?" Hitsugaya asked bewildered.

"Just… well… a thanks… and to reassure you it's okay you didn't get me anything… I'm just fine with that… and I wanted to tell you Shirou-chan… that I really, really love-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hitsugaya captured her lips in his. His arms made their way around her waist, as they pulled her in closer to him. Hinamori's eyes widened and her heart thumped against her chest, but then she relaxed and fell into the kiss. She closed her eyes and her arms found their way around his neck. Hitsugaya continued holding her close, while one of his hands then reached up her back, blissfully taking in the feeling of her petite figure, and swiftly untied the ribbon of her bun letting her silky dark hair flow down her back. He dug his hand in the depths of her hair, slowly smoothing out all the tangles.

A few seconds later, they broke apart for air. They still held each other close as Hitsugaya rested his forehead against hers. Both had their eyes closed, taking in the beautiful moment they shared, being truly happy in each other's company.

Hinamori slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the boy who stole her heart. "Toushirou?"

"Yes Momo?" Hitsugaya mumbled, opening his eyes to stare into hers.

"You lied. You said you didn't get me anything."

Hitsugaya chuckled and smiled at her. "Happy middle birthday, Momo."

"Happy middle birthday, Toushirou."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **End! Please read and review! It would mean so much to me if ya did. However, no flames please!


End file.
